


Downpour

by Mich_14



Category: SB19 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mich_14/pseuds/Mich_14
Summary: A JahStell one shot where Stell comes across a basher's comment on Twitter and ends up being emotional. How will Justin comfort him?
Kudos: 7





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Tamang soft hours lang para kay Bias at Bias wrecker. XD

Stell's POV:

It's one of those days again.

I thought I'm already good. I thought I'm strong enough to handle all criticisms. I thought I can block all the bashing. Kabisado ko na nga yung mga sinasabi nila eh. I know it's crazy.

But then I realized. Hindi porket sanay ka na, hindi na masakit.

The weather outside isn't helping at all. It has already been quite gloomy this morning. As if on cue, rain started to fall. It came in as a light drizzle. Then a heavy downpour.

How can I be the sunshine boy when the sun isn't even up today?

I remembered the tweet I read this morning. Tandaan ko raw, boses lang ang meron ako, referring to my visual. Gusto kong magwala.

I am already used to those kind of comments. Iba-ibang version at construction lang pero same ang content. Wala na bang bago? I would often challenge them.

But not today. It's as if that particular comment hit a soft spot. All those hurtful comments suddenly flooded in, drowning me even further.

I felt a tear fell, and then another. Until I was already full on sobbing. My body felt weak under me and I decided to sit on the cold floor of our dorm room, hugging both knees for comfort.

Hindi gwapo. Malambot. Hindi deserving. Paulit-ulit na lang.

All those years of training, not to mention all the events and competitions I've joined. All those strict diet, heavy workout, careful styling, elaborate skincare routine and make-up tutorials. I've done everything in my power to improve, not just my skills, but my overall image as an artist. But to no avail! Yun pa rin ang nakikita nila.

I know I should pay them no heed. I know I shouldn't let those lame comments get to me. I know. Of course, I know! Pero minsan pag paulit-ulit na, nakakapagod, nakakasawa, at hindi ko man gustong aminin, nakakasakit na.

I was in this trance when the door of our room suddenly fled open. I tried to conceal my face, wiping the tears with my right arm.

"Stell? Hanap ka na nila Sejun sa baba." It's Justin. He tried to come closer. "Huy! Okay ka lang?"

To this, I wasn't able to come up with a response. "Sunod na lang ako. 10 minutes kamo."

"Eh bakit ka muna umiiyak? May nangyari ba sa inyo?" His voice was very gentle. I raised my gaze to meet his. His tall, lanky figure towered over mine.

"Wala, Jah. Mauna ka na. Sunod ako in 10 minutes, pramis. Naghihintay sila Sejun." I stood up and sat on one of our beds. I let out a sigh, trying to calm myself, and wiped my tears dry.

"Eh bakit ka umiyak kung wala?" This persistent brat. Why does he even have to ask? We have a lot of open forums as a group but Jah and I never really got the chance to talk like that in private.

I felt a bit embarassed to admit what happened. We agreed as a group not to let bashers get the better of us, afterall.

"Kulit naman eh! Bumaba ka na dun. Mamaya magalit pa si Sejun sa atin pareho." I snapped.

He got his phone and typed fast. "Ayan. Chinat ko na siyang sunod tayo in 10 minutes. Okay na?"

"Luh! Pabibo. Sinong nagsabing gusto kitang kasama sa 10 minutes?" I exclaimed, in an effort to send him away.

"Gusto kitang samahan. Bakit?" He sat on the floor by the foot of my bed. "Dali na! Sabihin mo na. Di ka rin makakapag-focus sa practice pag bumaba kang ganyan."

I sighed in defeat and considered giving some details. "Wala. May nabasa lang ako sa Twitter. Ang vulnerable ko lang ata today."

"Sus! Yun lang pala eh! Wag mo nang pansinin yun!" I know he's just trying to cheer me up. But I somehow felt invalidated.

"Huh! Easy for you to say. Wala naman silang nasasabing masama sa'yo eh. Kahit anong gawin mo, cute ka lang sa kanila." I instantly regretted what I said.

He sighed, looked up the ceiling and smiled dryly. "Yun nga eh. Kahit anong gawin ko cute lang ako sa kanila."

I know how much effort he's been exerting to improve his singing and dancing skills. He came in a little later and lacked all the experience the rest of us had but he managed to keep up. He even managed to finish college with flying colors on top of that. He's not our hardworking "pureboy" Justin for nothing.

"I'll never be as good as you." He added, tears welling in his eyes. OMG! Is he about to cry?

"Hoy teka. Ako yung nagdadrama dito oh." I said in jest to cheer him up. Jah may not be as loud and jolly as I am, but he rarely cried.

"Ikaw kasi eh." He said, wiping his tears even before falling.

Totoo pala yun no? Hurt people hurt people. Di ko naman sinadya Bunso. Sorry na.

"Lika nga rito." I playfully tackled his neck with my right arm and ruffled his hair with my left hand. "Magaling ka. Lagi mo yan tatandaan. Di ka makakarating dito kung hindi. Naniniwala kami sa'yo."

I went for a quick hug before I set him free. "Salamat Jah."

"Yaaak! Ang drama natin! Tara na nga!" He stood up and headed towards the door. His hand was already holding the doorknob but hesitated and checked on me again. "Okay ka na ba?"

"Oo Jah. Okay na okay na ako. Nahimasmasan na." I reassured him with a smile. "Salamat, Bunso!"

"Yaak!" He crinkled his nose. "Dali na! Baba na tayo, 'Kuya' Stell."

"Oo. Eto na."

I am glad that I had the chance to be honest with myself, to cry and allow myself to be comforted. But I realized that I shouldn't dwell on it further. The other members were not having it easier. All of us have our fair share of insecurities and struggles. But we're here as a group and we will face everything together. We need each other. We are strong as long as we're together.

I checked the window one last time, the rain has stopped and out came a rainbow, a promise of a better tomorrow for SB19 and our beloved A'TIN.


End file.
